new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
Crack Figure
Playstyle Origin Despite being similar in concept, asdfmovie and Stick Figures on Crack are quite different when it comes to content. Asdfmovie is more based around surreal situations and visual humor, which inspired the Mix Up-filled moveset asdfguy has. However, SFOC is more straight to the point, with a bigger emphasis of raw violence and slapstick, as the more bizarre elements don't really show up that often (with the exception of the third entry). Because of this, Crack Figure's moveset is also more straight forward, featuring a large variety of projectiles easy to zone with, as well as relatively high stats. Despite this, part of the surprise factor is still present in the moveset, as most of Crack Figure's specials have a secondary option that despite being harder to use than the main one, it's also more powerful and unpredictable. Entrance Titanic Ladder Crack Figure climbs out of a titanic ladder. Special Attacks Neutral B: Epic Basketball Crack Figure throws a basketball upwards, which will go on an arc before it goes down. When hitting a surface, it will bounce. In mid air, Crack Figure will perform a short hop as he tosses the ball. Charge the move toss a slow-mo ball, which will almost always be a OHKO. There can only be one slow-mo ball at once, and its effect only lasts during the upward movement, as it'll just deal normal damage when it falls. Additionally, the balls have different colours each time (being white, red and a normal Basketball), but this is purely aesthetic. Move Origin In "Stick Figures on Crack", there's a sketch in which a Stick Figure shoots a basketball into a basket, all in slow motion while the Chariots of Fire theme plays. But he ends up missing the shot in the end. The different colored balls represent this sketch in both the original version (white) and the remake (basketball), alongside a dodge-ball themed sketch also from the first Stick Figures on Crack. Side B: Wanta Fanta Crack Figure takes out a Fanta can that he will keep as an item. Like any item, it can be tossed with the Z button. If it falls into the ground, it will fall, causing a slip trap. You can also press A to drink the Fanta, which heals you 10% of damage. The can will then be empty, meaning that when thrown it will not leave a slip trap, but it can be repicked by anyone. While the empty can is weaker, if you somehow manage to throw it around 5 times, it'll suddenly grow in size and deal a lot of damage. But if the fifth throw fails, the can just disappears. (Also only one can is allowed on the stage at a time to avoid heal spam) Move Origin Fanta is a recurring element in the Stick Figures on Crack videos. In "Stick Figures on Crack 2" there's a sketch in which a stick figure throws a Fanta can at another stick figure, with not much effect. In that very same episode large Fanta cans are featured in a few of the sketches, inspiring the "growing size" effect. Finally, the name of the attack is based on a video of the same creator "Wanta Fanta", a commercial parody in which four women called "The Fantanas" try to get one guy to drink as much Fanta as possible. Up B: Bounce Crack Figure will jump with a Pogo Stick, before landing and bouncing in place. With the Pogo Stick, you can move back and forth, or jump for a similar effect to the initial jump. If you land on someone's head, you will damage them. If you try jumping in mid-air with the Pogo Stick, you will hop from it, leaving it to drop. You can also crouch to get down from the pogo. Move Origin This move does not come from Stick Figures on Crack but rather a different video of the same creator, "Bounce". This music video (using the song "Bounce" from System of a Down) features a stick figure going on a date with a girl, showing off his Pogo Stick on a party with his date's friends. Down B: He shoots, he misses Crack Figure will kick a ball upwards. The range of this attack is infinite, so you can hit whoever's above you. If you kick a ball and you miss, it will stay in mid air outside of the stage's boundary. If someone happens to pass below where the ball went, it will fall on their heads. Crack Figure can set up 3 ball traps at max. Trying to create a 4th one will result in Crack Figure to temporarily lag as he looks at the sky. This move can also be used on projectiles if you time it correctly, to kick them upwards. But these projectiles will just have their regular range. Move Origin In "Stick Figures on Crack" there's a sketch in which a stick figure kicks a ball upwards, and it doesn't seem to fall down. This one sketch evolves into a running gag in which sometimes the stick figure will be shown again, still waiting for the ball to fall down. Final Smash: Burger Rain Tall grass will grow on the stage, and giant burgers will fall on opponents if they step on the grass. After the rain ends, a group of other Crack Figures will show up to say "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN!" There's also a small (1/5) chance that another large burger will fall on them, which will result in a OHKO for anyone who's near them. Move Origin The falling burgers are a running gag in "Stick Figures on Crack 3", and almost all the times they fall over someone, a group of stick figures will appear to say "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN!". The Final Smash is inspired by two specific sketches from that episode. First one shows multiple burgers falling from the sky, which scares off a stick figure until running into some tall grass, causing a burger to fall over him and the five stick figures to do their usual line. Second is the very last sketch of the collection, in which a burger falls over the five stick figures before they can even finish their catchphrase. KO Sounds KOSFX1: *Screams in Homer Simpson's voice* KOSFX2: *In Tom's voice* AAAAH! StarKOSFX: Suckeeeeeeeeeeeeeer! ScreenKOSFX: *In Homer Simpson's voice* D'oh! Taunts Up: *Dances, Hopping on each leg while Chacarron Macarron plays* Side: *Dances, flailing side to side while Chacarron Macarron plays* Down: *Dances, Bobbing his head with arms out while Chacarron Macarron plays* Victory Pose/Losing Pose Victory Option 1: *Standing next to a giant can of Fanta in Homer Simpson's voice* "WOO-HOO!" Victory Option 2: *Dances while red and purple lights go off behind him* Victory Option 3: *Dances with Witch Doctor replacing his usual Victory Theme* Lose/Clap: *Sits down in disappointment* Moveset Ground attacks Normal * Neutral attack- * Dash attack- Rides a tank * Forward tilt- Crack Figure kicks forwards. * Up tilt- Crack Figure's head pops out of his body before falling back. * Down tilt- Crack Figure hits the opponent with a drawing of a key. Smash * Forward smash- Crack Figure's head grows in size and falls down. * Up smash- Crack Figure swings a sword upwards. * Down smash- Crack Figure does a leg-split. Other * Ledge attack- * 100% ledge attack- * Floor attack- * Trip attack- Aerial attacks * Neutral aerial- * Forward aerial- * Back aerial- * Up aerial- His head transforms into PAC-MAN while chomping upwards. * Down aerial- Crack Figure dives down while riding a giant weight with the text "oops" written on it. Grabs and throws * Grab- Crack Figure grabs the opponent with one hand while pointing at them with a gun with the other hand. * Pummel- * Forward throw- * Back throw- * Up throw- Summons a giant spike. * Down throw- Crack Figure punches the grabbed opponent repeatedly. Extras Animal Bullet Bill: Not very fast and cannot jump, but damages by contact. Art "lolwut" - A drawing of a stickfigure staring at a computer screen, with a weird looking mouth. Trivia Category:Playable Character Category:YouTube Category:PivotMasterDX Category:Stick Figures on Crack Category:Male Category:UnHuman Category:American Category:Cults Category:Lawl Nova Category:The Stylistic Era Category:Empty Slot Winners Category:Glass Cannon Category:Hit n' Run Category:The Rivals Era